geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women executives at tech companies
This is a list of women who hold or have held high-level positions at technology companies. Women at VP level or above in management of tech companies A * Angela Ahrendts - Senior Vice President, Retail and Online Stores, Apple * DeLisa Alexander — VP, People and Brand, Red Hat * Mala Anand Senior Vice President, Cisco Services Platforms Group, Cisco * Sheila M. Anderson Chief Financial Officer, Daktronics * Colleen Arnold Senior Vice President, IBM Sales and Distribution, IBM * Susan L. Amato Senior Vice President of Marketing, previously Senior Vice President of Engineering and Network Operations, 360 Communications * Fay Arjomandi Head Vodafone xone (Venture, Incubation and Americas Foundation), Vodafone (September 2011- Present) * Lisa Arthur Chief Marketing Officer, Teradata Applications. Previously Chief Marketing Officer, Akamai Technologies. Previously Vice President of CRM and Services Marketing, Oracle. * Carolyn V. Aver Chief Financial Officer, Harmonic, Inc. * Andrea J. Ayers President and CEO, Convergys Corporation B * Wendy Bahr Senior Vice President, Americas Partner Organization, Cicso * Mitchell Baker — chair (2003–present) and former CEO (2003–2008), Mozilla Foundation; chair (2005–present) and former CEO (2005–2008), Mozilla Corporation * Carol Bartz — former President and CEO (2009–2011), Yahoo!; former chairman, president and CEO, Autodesk (1992–2006) * Kathleen Bayless Senior Vice President, CFO, and Treasurer, Synaptics * Nina Bhanap Chief Technology Officer (July 2009-), QuinStreet * Katherine Wu Brady Executive Vice President, E-Commerce and Registry, XOXO Group * Linda Breard Chief Financial Officer (January 2011-present), Quantum Corp. * Christine Brennan Senior Vice President, Human Resources, Neustar * Francoise Brougher — Global Business Lead, Square (July 2012 – Present) * Shona Brown — Senior VP, Google.org * Lisa Brummel - Executive Vice President, Human Resources, Microsoft * Judy Bruner Executive Vice President, Administration and Chief Financial Officer, SanDisk * Patty Brunton Vice President, Human Resources, j2 Global * Glynis Bryan Chief Financial Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Diane M. Bryant Senior Vice President, General Manager, Data Center Group, Intel * Ursula Burns, President (2010–present) and CEO (2009–present) of Xerox; formerly senior VP, Xerox (2000–2009). C * Safra Catz, Co-president (2009–present), board member (2001–present) and CFO (2005–2008, 2011–present) of Oracle; formerly sole president (2004–2009). * Dr. JoMei Chang — founder and Chief Executive Officer of Vitria Technology, Inc. * Lily S. Chang Chief Technology Officer, Medsphere. Previously Chief Technology Officer, Advent Software * Blair Christie Senior Vice President and Chief Marketing Officer, Cisco * Claudia Cline Executive Vice President and General Counsel, Convergys Corporation * Jena Compton SVP - Human Resources, Acxiom D * Trudy Dai Chief Customer Officer, Alibaba Group * Weili Dai — Vice President and General Manager of Communications and Consumer Business, Marvell Technology Group, former COO and Executive Vice President. * Dorian Daley Senior Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary, Oracle Corporation * Mary Ann Davidson Chief Security Officer, Oracle Corporation * Wendy Dean — Senior Vice President of Engineering and Technical Operations, Sophos * Gayla J. Delly President & Chief Executive Officer, Benchmark Electronics * Robyn Denholm Executive Vice President, Chief Financial and Operations Officer, Juniper Networks * Stephanie G. DiMarco co-Founder, CEO and President of Advent Software * Debbie Dunnam Senior Vice President, Americas Services, Cisco * Karen Dykstra Executive Vice President and Chief Financial and Administrative Officer, AOL E * Nancy E. Egan General Counsel, Nanometrics * Judy Estrin — CEO Packet Design Management Company * Aicha Evans Vice President, General Manager, Platform Engineering Group, Intel * Tammy Evans Chief Financial Officer, Australia and New Zealand, IBM F * Kathleen Fanning Vice President, Worldwide Tax, Xerox * Ritu Favre Senior Vice President and General Manager of Biometrics Products Division (BPD), Synaptics * Carly Fiorina — former CEO of Hewlett-Packard (1999–2005) * Laura Fournier CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP/Treasurer (1998-2013), Compuware Corp * Sarah Frier — CFO and Operations Lead, Square (May 2013 – Present) G * Sue Gardner — executive director of the Wikimedia Foundation (2007–) * Jennifer Garrett Executive Vice President, National Enterprise Group, XO Group * Karen Gaydon Senior Vice President of Global Human Resources, Synaptics * Diane Gherson Senior Vice President, Human Resources, IBM * Jennifer Barrett Glasgow Chief Privacy Officer, Acxiom * Alison Gleeson Senior Vice President, Americas Sales, Cisco * Lainie Goldstein Chief Financial Officer, TakeTwo Interactive * River Gong Executive Vice President of Worldwide Sales, Oplink * Christine M. Gorjanc Chief Financial Officer, NETGEAR * Monica Greenberg EVP, Business Affairs and General Counsel, LivePerson. * Diane Greene — co-founder, CEO and President, VMWare (1998–2008); Executive Vice President, EMC Corporation (2005-2008) * Mary Beth Gustafsson General Counsel and Chief Compliance Officer, ITT H * Ellen Hancock — executive at IBM, National Semiconductor (COO), Apple (CTO), Exodus (CEO) * Judi Hand Executive Vice President of Customer Growth Services, TeleTech * Melanie Haratunian Executive Vice President, General Counsel & Corporate Secretary, Akamai * Susan Hardman Senior Vice President, Specialty Products, Intersil * Patti S. Hart Chief Executive Officer, International Game Technology (2009-Present) * Kathy Henely Chief Operating Officer, Perficient * Amy Hood Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Microsoft * Lisa A. Hook President and Chief Executive Officer (October 2010-), Neustar J * Lisa Jackson - Vice President, Environmental Initiatives, Apple (2013 - Present) * Rebecca Jacoby Chief Information Officer and Senior Vice President, Cisco * Renée J. James President, Intel * Mary Lou Jepson, Founder & CEO of Pixel Qi * Helen K. Johnson Senior Vice President - Treasurer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Peggy Johnson Executive Vice President, Business Development, Microsoft * Ginger Jones former CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Senior VP, Plexus Corp * Sheila Jordan Senior Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Symantec K * Yvette Kanouff Senior Vice President and General Manager, Service Provider Video Software & Solutions Group, Cisco * Francine Katsoudas Senior Vice President and Chief Human Resources Officer, Cisco * Tracy Keogh Executive Vice President, Human Resources, HP * Susan E. Knight Senior Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MTS * Chua Sock Koong — CEO (2007–present), SingTel. Former deputy CEO and CFO, SingTel (2006–2007) * Kelly A. Kramer Senior Vice President, Corporate Finance, Cisco * Colette Kress EVP and Chief Financial Officer, NVIDIA. L * Janae Stow Lee Senior Vice President, Strategy (January 2014-present), Quantum Corp * Dana A. Leighty Vice President – Principal Accounting Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Cathie Lesjak Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer (January 2007-present), HP * Lori Lipcaman Chief Financial Officer, Vishay Intertechnology. * Susan Lovegren Senior Vice President of Human Resources, Plantronics * Susan Lyne Brand Group CEO, AOL M * Cathy Malmrose — CEO of ZaReason * Robin Matlock Chief Marketing Officer, VMware * Marissa Mayer — President and CEO of Yahoo! (2012–present); former VP of Engineering, VP of Search Products & User Experience, Google * Ann Mather Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Pixar (1999-2004) * Ivy Thomas McKinney Deputy General Counsel and Chief Ethics Officer, Xerox * Margaret McLean Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Chief Risk Officer, Teletech * Marilyn Mersereau Senior Vice President, Marketing & Chief Marketing Officer, Plantronics * Kathy Mikells Corporate Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Xerox * Ingrid Mittelstädt Chief Financial Officer, Executive Vice President, ROFIN * Nicola Morris Senior Vice President, Corporate Development, WEX Inc * Anne Mulcahy — former President (2002–2010) and CEO (2001–2009) of Xerox * Gillian Munson Chief Financial Officer, XO Group N * Anne Nicolas — Founder and Lead Packager at http://mageia.org Mageia, partner in http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream O * Joanne Olsen Senior Vice President, North America Applications and Consulting, Global Cloud Services, Oracle Corporation P * Ellen Pao, head of business and partnerships and interim CEO, Reddit * Regina Paolillo Chief financial officer, chief administrative officer, and executive vice president, TeleTech * Lucy Peng Chief People Officer, Alibaba Group * Ana Pinczuk Senior Vice President, Global Enterprise Theater Services Sales, Cisco * Colleen M. Pouliot Former Senior Vice President, General Counsel & Secretary; Adobe Systems * Lise Poulos Executive Vice President, Chief Administrative Officer, Monster.com R * Denise L. Ramos Chief Executive Officer and President, ITT * Hilary A. Rapkin Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, WEX Inc * Diana Reardon CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP, Amphenol Corp * Cindy Reese Senior Vice President, Worldwide Operations, Oracle Corporation. * Jenifer Rinehart Senior Vice President, Human Resources, WEX Inc * Tamesa Rogers Senior Vice President, Human Resources, NETGEAR * Carley Roney Cofounder and Chief Content Officer, XO Group * Lisa Joy Rosner Chief Marketing Officer (CMO), Neustar * Virginia Rometty — President, Chairman and CEO (2012–present), IBM * Sharon Rowlands - CEO, ReachLocal * Cynthia A. Russo Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MICROS Systems, Inc. S * Sheryl Sandberg — COO (2008–present) and board member (2012–present), Facebook; VP of Global Online Sales & Operations, Google (2001–2008) * Linda S. Sanford Senior Vice President, Enterprise Transformation, IBM * Kristin Savilia Executive Vice President, Local Enterprise, XO Group * Robin Selden Chief Marketing Officer, NETGEAR * Margo Seltzer — co-founder and former CTO, Sleepycat Software * Pamela Sergeeff Executive Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, Rovi * Kiran Mazumdar-Shaw — founder, chair and managing director, Biocon (1978–present) * Debora Shoquist EVP, Operations, NVIDIA. * Jane Silber — CEO (2010–present) and former COO (2004–2010), Canonical * Judith Sim Chief Marketing Officer, Oracle Corporation * Helene Simonet Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Coherent Inc. * Dawn Smith Senior Vice President, General Counsel, Chief Compliance Officer and Secretary, VMware * Denise Young Smith - Vice President, Worldwide Human Resources, Apple * Melissa D. Smith President and CEO, WEX Inc. * Kristine A. Snow President, Cisco Capital, Cisco * Kimberly S. Stevenson Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Information Technology, Intel * Nada Stirratt Chief Revenue Officer and EVP, Acxiom * Pamela Strayer Senior Vice President & Chief Financial Officer, Plantronics * Lisa Su Chief Operating Officer, AMD T * Jackie Thorn Vice President, National and Emerging Technology Solutions, Perficient * Luanne Tierney - VP, Worldwide Partner Marketing, Juniper Networks * Kristin E. Trecker Senior Vice President, Chief Human Resources Officer, MTS * Lorraine Twohill Senior Vice President, Global Marketing, Google V * Bridget van Kralingen Senior Vice President, IBM Global Business Services, IBM * Sophie Vandebroek Xerox Chief Technology Officer and President, Xerox Innovation Group, Xerox * Alison Vanderhoof Senior Vice President and General Manager, Emerging Industries, WEX Inc. W * Karen Walker Senior Vice President, Marketing, Cisco * Padmasree Warrior — CTO at Cisco Systems (2007–present); formerly CTO at Motorola (2003–2007) * Rachel Whetstone — Senior VP, Communications and Public Policy, Google * Meg Whitman — President and CEO of HP (September 2011-present, Chairman (July 2014-present); former President and CEO of eBay (March 1998 – March 2008) * Susan Wojcicki — Senior Vice President, YouTube, Google * Maggie Wu Chief Financial Officer, Alibaba Group Y * Shirley Yin Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Oplink * Tae Yoo Senior Vice President, Corporate Affairs, Cisco * Qin Yuan General Manager of China, Oplink Women on boards of directors of tech companies (Excluding managers of companies joining their own boards, who are listed above.) C * Janice Chaffin retired President, Divisional, Symantec Corp, Director, PTC Inc, Director, International Game Technology (September 2010 - Present) * Pamela Craig - VMWare Inc, Akamai Technologies Inc, (former CFO, Accenture PLC) D * Bishhakha Datta — Wikimedia Foundation (2010–present) * Dina Dublon Microsoft F * Nancy D. Frame Nominating and Corporate Governance Committee Chairperson and Compensation Committee Member – Director since 1999, Retired Deputy Director of the United States Trade and Development Agency, Daktronics G * Diane Greene — Google (2012–present), Intuit, MIT Corporation. * Jill A. Greenthal Senior Advisor in Private Equity at the Blackstone Group, Director at Akamai * Christina A. Gold Director, ITT (1997-present), Former Chief Executive Officer, The Western Union Company H * Ann Die Hasselmo Director(1993-present) & chair of the Governance/Nominating Committee, Acxiom * Joan E. Herman Director and member of audit committee, Convergys. * Dawn Hudson Director NVIDIA (July 2013-present). J * Dr. Shirley Ann Jackson (president of Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute) IBM (2005-present) * Susan James Director, Chairperson of Audit Committee, member of Governance and Nominating Committee, Coherent Inc. * Mercedes Johnson Director, Intersil (August 2005-present), Micron Technology (June 2005-present), Juniper Networks (May 2011-present), Storage Technology Corporation (January 2004-August 2005) * Ginger Jones Director, Libbey Inc * Andrea Jung - Apple K * Maria M. Klawe Microsoft L * Geraldine B. Laybourne Director, Symantech (January 2008-present), also Chairman of the Board, Defy Media , former chairman and CEO of Oxygen Media. * Teri L. List-Stoll Microsoft M * Ann Mather Google (2005–present), Glu Mobile Inc (September 2005-present), Netflix, Inc (July 2010-present), Shutterfly, Inc (May 2013-present), Solazyme, Inc. (April 2011-present). * Rebecca A. McDonald Director, ITT (December 2013-Present) Former Chief Executive Officer, Laurus Energy, Inc. * Mary Meeker — Square (2011–present) R * Ruthann Quindlen Director Rovi, Director Georgetown University (2003-), managing member of Institutional Venture Partners (IVP), S * Anita M. Sands Director, Symantech (October 2013-present) * Marjorie Scardino Director, Twitter (Chairman, MacArthur Foundation) * Anna M. Seal Director, CDI (2010 - Present) * Naomi O. Seligman (senior partner at Ostriker von Simson) Director (2005-present) and member of the Compensation Committee (2006-present), Oracle Corporation, Director at Akamai * Regina O. Sommer Vice President and Chief Financial Officer (January 2002-March 2005) of Netegrity, Inc. Director at WEX Inc, SoundBite Communications, Inc, ING Direct, and Insulet Corporation T *Shirley Tilghman — Google (2005–present) * Christine A. Tsingos Director, Nanometrics V * Suzanne M. Vautrinot Director, Symantech (October 2013-present) W * Susan L. Wagner - Apple * Kat Walsh — Wikimedia Foundation (2006–present), chair (2012–present) * Cher Wang — HTC (1997–present, present chair of the board) * Tracey D. Weber Director, International Game Technology (July 2013 - Present), Chief Operating Officer, Gilt (September 2013 - Present) * Alice Wiegand — Wikimedia Foundation (2012–present) * Mary Winston Plexus Y *Sun Yafang — chair of Huawei (1999–present) See also * List of tech companies founded by women Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women